Catheters and sheaths having flexible tubular bodies with reinforced wall structures are utilized for introducing, positioning and implanting medical devices (e.g., pacemaker leads) within a patient. Once a medical device is implanted within a patient, the catheter or sheath must be withdrawn without causing displacement of the implanted medical device. Often, as in the case of pacemaker leads, this requires that the wall structure of the catheter or sheath be split.
While a catheter or sheath with a reinforced wall structure offers superior ability to withstand the compression, tension and torque forces exerted on a catheter or sheath during a medical procedure, the wall structures of such catheters or sheaths are not readily splitable. As a result, a physician must physically cut the reinforced wall structure of such catheters or sheaths. This increases the difficulty and time requirement for a medical procedure.
There is a need in the art for a flexible tubular body with a reinforced wall structure that is readily splitable. There is also a need in the art for a method of manufacturing such a flexible tubular body.